Then and Now Their Evolution-Dramione
by CheyLovesShips
Summary: This story is told through the present (Hogwarts 7th year, post-war) and flashbacks to pre-war. Everyone was effected by the war and nobody was the same afterwards. Hermione and her friends last year at Hogwarts brings many surprises. One of them being her newly developing relationship with... Draco.
1. chapter 1 Background

Pre-introduction:

This story takes place during their seventh year at Hogworts, after the war. It is told during the present time with flashbacks to show Draco and Hermione's evolution. In this story Ron and Hermione never kissed in the Chamber of Secrets and they did not hold hands. Blaise Zabini is Bi, but mostly gay. I know that he wasn't in the stories, but honestly who was besides Dumbledore? It's a fanfic for a reason. Him being Bi will spice it up. Gregory Goyle goes to a different school for his seventh year. I own no characters from the Harry Potter series, all settings, characters, and background history belong to J.K. Rowling. Any ideas and stories that I have written have come from the insperation of her work. The flashbacks have things that are the same as in the books. All things recognizable belong to J.K Rowling. I may have changed the people, beginning, middle part or created a new ending to the flashbacks so they start or end how I wish they had in the series. I am not making money from this and again anything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling. I am not trying to copy her, I'm just trying to use what she gave add on and make a new look at it. Please leave constructive reviews. This is my first fic, but I'm really happy with how it is going.

Introduction:

After the war, the school was rebuilt. Students were to attend their seventh year and take Newts, so they could become the professions of their choice. Many people died during the war including George Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Vincent Crabbe. Remus and Tonks's child went to Bill andFleur where they would be taking care of him till Harry could. Harry was the godfather.

Ginny and Harry as well as Luna and Neville are now officially together. Hermione and Ron are still a bit upset with each other and are currently not dating.

Draco had stayed with his mom while the reconstruction of Hogwarts took place. Hermione, Ron, and Harry did what they could during the reconstruction. After a month, they left unable to stay and keep having flashbacks. Many of the followers of Voldemort were put in Azkaban, after it too was rebuilt. The dementors were put back into line and were working their original job at Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic got a new minister. It had to adjust back to its original purpose and duties. Professor McGonagell stepped up to becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Harry stayed at Ron's house. He shared a room with Ginny. It did not faze Ron or his family anymore. They became engaged and were planning on getting married the summer after Harry graduated. Ginny would only have one year of school left once Harry graduated. They could then start a life together. Harry would become and Auor and Ginny a mother.

Hermione went back to her house and restored her parents' memory. It was very painful. She tried to explain everything that had happened, why she had taken the memories, and so much more. There were gaps and holes in her explanation, that created her first distance she had ever had with her parents.

Everyone was hurt and effected by the war. Nobody was the same person that had entered. The war had opened hearts and eyes. As well as, taking away parts of people's heart and changing them forever.

Draco spent the time of recontruction trying to take care of his mother. The mother he had taken for granted, the one who had protected him in so many ways. She had told him about hearing Harry's heart in the forest and their small conversation. She tried to explain to Draco how Harry had saved them. That they were in debt to him. Draco was glad the war was over. He had been used for the Dark Lord's benefit. He had hurt so many people and not stopped others from harming his peers, because he was a coward. It was the most painful thing he had ever endured, watching Bellatrix torture Hermione. She called her a Muddblood and much worse. Bellatrix had marked her a Muddblood forever. It had brought him to tears. He had left the room, unable to handle watching it any longer. He was a coward. It was better that he had not stopped Bellatrix. If he had she would have killed Hermione and him for sure. At least that is what he told himself. So when he got his letter inviting him back to Hogwarts to finish his last year, he prayed he could make up for his past and be given a second chance.

Hermione left quickly, packing her things for school. This would be a good distraction from all the nightmares and flashbacks she had been experiencing. It would also be a good amount of time for her parents to process all that she had told them. The letter could not have come fast enough.

Harry and Ginny stayed together at all times. They had been helping each other through the recovery from the pain that came with the war. They were happy they did not have to be afraid at Hogwarts anymore. They honestly missed the elves cooking. Since Molly lost George, her cooking had not been as good as it once was. She had promised them the best wedding cake there ever could be, though.

Neville and Luna had spent the time in an apartment for themselves. They could not go home since both of their parents were at Mongol's Mental Hospital. They became serious during the short time together after the war. They knew there was nobody else meant for them. Neville would become a professor or accompany Luna on her excavations for magical creatures and plants. They could buy a house and have children. For the moment though, they were happy to be headed back to Hogwarts for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2 The train ride

The time came for the train to be loaded with students. This year had the lowest enrollment in Hogwarts history. Many parents chose to keep their children home for a year before returning them back to school. There were tears as children bid farewell to their parents and friends not attending. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione loaded the train and headed towards their usual seat in the back of the train.

Hermione was slower then the rest. She took her time to see who all would be attending school this year. As she walked she could see how faces showed who had had been most affected by the war. The newcomers were anxious, frightened, or excited. The Slytherin house had the least number of students coming back. The families must be holding onto them and keeping them home until they feel able to let go, Hermione thought. She stepped onto the next cart. This one was emptier. People were sitting one to two per corridor. Hermione was close to the door that lead to her firends, when a blonde figure caught her eye. He was staring out the window. He had lost weight, but still looked handsome. Hermione opened the door and stepped in. She sat across from him. He glanced at her then back out the window.

"Draco..." she paused not knowing what to say. There was nothing and everything at the same time. He looked back at her and stared deeply into her eyes. He was saying so much with just his eyes. Guilt, loneliness, anger, sadness, hope, want... it all showed. She wasn't much better at not showing how she felt. They had been through a lot. She ached to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. She wanted him to apologize and cradle her when she had nightmares. The man sitting across from her was not the boy she met on the train her first day at Hogwarts.

(Flashback to thier first year at Hogwarts. Them getting ready, meeting on train, and first thoughts about Hogwarts)

 _Being thirteen changed her whole life, and not in the normal way._ _The normal way was where you start wearing makeup, getting your ears pierced, and starting middle school. The abnormal way was finding out you are a witch and getting to attend Hogwarts. Hermione was beyond thrilled. She had read so much about magic. She was eager to learn all there was to know. She kept straight As in Muggle School, but hopefully the new world could challenge her. She had no friends that were magical. She didn't do the best when it came to being social. She did have a muggle friend who shared her love of books. They would exchange and suggest books to each other. They always partnered up in school for any assigments. Hermione was disappointed when her parents informed her that her friend would not be attending Hogwarts with her. She would have no friends, having to start at a new school alone. What broke her heart was that she had to lie to her friend. She told her she would be attending a private school near her grandmother, but would visit during the summer. Hermione wasn't the best liar and her friend could tell. It ended in a big fight. Hermione was left completely friendless. Her parents assured her she could make many friends at Hogwarts, but she was not convinced._

 _Being thirteen meant his standards were raised. He had to be put into the Slytherin House, keep excellent grades, have pure blood friends, dress like a million bucks, and brandish the Malfoy name._ _With all this, school did not seem as exciting. It did mean magic, Quidditch, and freedom from his possessive daddy. This did not thrill Draco, but made him happy to go to Hogwarts. He had been raised being taught much about the wizarding world and very limited about the muggle world. His books were taken care of promptly, but his mother insisted upon getting his robes tailered for his body. When he was being tailered, he could have sworn he saw Harry Potter on his way out. His father would be very upset with him if he did not become friends with him, or his version of a friend. He never had a true friend. If someone was acquainted with him it was either for his or their benifit. They were only interested in the Malfoy name, or money, but not him. He was okay with it though. He didn't need anybody to make him happy. He was Draco Malfoy._ _The time had come to load up the train. Whereas, Hermione's parents were very emotional, Draco's were emotionless. His mother gave him an awkward hug and his father simply pat his shoulder. They had already told Draco who to sit with and who not to. He had had to memorize the names of the non-pure bloods in his class. He had been instructed to stay away from them._ _Hermione hurried onto the train. She waved till her parents were out of sight. She turned and started her quest to find a seat. All of the seats were full or were reserved for a friend. She found an empty cart and pulled out a book. So maybe the train wasn't the best part, she was at the best part in her book. She had not realized how late it had gotten. They would be at Hogwarts in the next thirty minutes. She quickly changed and double checked to make sure she had evrything. Her door was abruptly opened by a round faced, chubby boy. Who, she noted was out of breath._ _"Can I help you?" she asked._

 _"Ah... yah... I'm looking for my toad. He seemed to have escaped and I can't find him," he said through pants._

 _"I will help you. I am Hermione Granger by the way," she said extanding her hand._

 _"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you," he replied. He shook her hand quickly before he turned to start looking for his toad again. Hermione followed him. She asked people in the carts if they had seen a toad. She was startled when she came across the cart with Harry Potter._

 _"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his," she paused realizing who was in the cart. "You are Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. I am Hermione Granger," she noticed his broken glasses. Harry smiled and waved back._

 _"We havn't seen any toad," Harry replied. He glanced at Ron for confirmation, but he was focused on his chocolate._

 _"Would you like me to fix those?" Hermione asked nodding towards the broken frames. Harry shrugged. He didn't see how she could fix them better then tape. Hermione cast the enchantment. Harry thanked her. Ron gaped at her._

 _"Bly me..." Ron muttered. He was shocked._

 _"And who are you?" she asked Ron. He gulped part of the chocolate that was stuffed in his cheeks._

 _"Erm... I am Ronald Weasley," he said with a nod of his head._

 _"Well Ronald, you have something on your nose. You guys should robe up. We will be at Hogwarts any minute now," she stated matter or factly. She turned to search another cart._

 _"Well, she has some nerve," Ron noted._

 _"You do have something on your nose, though," Harry responded. Ron startes to rub his nose, while scrunching his forehead._

 _Draco had sat with Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were stupid, but would make good followers for Draco. Their families were also well associated with the Malfoys. Pansy and Blaise were not stupid and came from pure blood families. Draco's father would be proud. Their conversation was interrupted when Neville Longbottom came and asked about his toad. He was pathetic. His family had suffered the Drak Lord's wrath. They were driven insane. Neville had been left to grow up with his Grandma. Draco sneered. He did not want to be associated with this person._

 _"No we havn't seen any disgusting toads besides you. Why don't you go hop along bac_ _k to your Granny," Pansy cackled._

 _Neville's cheeks flushed and he turned to leave, but not before Blaise stuck out his leg out, tripping Neville. Landing face first, Neville rushed off. Draco laughed with the other Slytherins. Neville was so pathetic to watch. He really was begging to be picked on. Once Neville left the cart, they changed into their robes and got their small amount of luggage ready. Draco_ _left before the others to buy some chocolate. He stepped into the hall. Students were starting to move from cart to cart buzzing with anticipation. Draco pushed past them, not paying attention to who he elbowed. Until, a messy mane of hair whipped him in the face._

 _"Oh, I am so_ _sorry. I was trying to help Neville find his toad. Have you seen it?" Hermione said rushed. She had not realized who she had just hit. Draco paused a second. He knew who this was. She was one of the Muddbloods._

 _"Watch where you are going next time. You better learn soon to make way for the true witches and wizards," he sneered. Hermione was_ _taken back. She had only barely brushed him with her hair, while helping someone else, and she had apologized. What was his deal?_

 _"Maybe next time you should be more understanding," she called back. Mentally she was bashing her head. What kind of comeback was that? He had turned back around. She saw his pale skin and bleache blonde hair. His sneer was overwhelming, but it did not take_ _over his blue, gray piercing eyes. That currently were shooting her daggers._

 _"Sorry what was that? You hit me... I gave you advice and you think you can use that tone with me? Watch it. I am a Malfoy," he replied standing taller_ _and pulling his tie straight before turning and walking away. He was done talking with her. She had some nerve. Did she even know who he was! She would learn soon enough what being a Malfoy meant. She did not even know how to maintain her own hair, he thought. Not a surprise she could not treat him the way he should be._

 _At the mention of his last name Hermione realized who he was. Her parents had not told her many of the students that would be there. They had mentioned two people though, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The only people her parents thought she should know about the family history. She had been amazed by Harry's story and disappointed by the way Draco would act. "Father like son," her dad had warned._

 _When they departed the train they got on boats that carried them across the lake to the castle. Once at the castle the children were gathered in front of the Great Hall to be sorted._

 _Draco made a point to introduce himself to Harry Potter. Harry had turned him down for a Weasley. They could have been the power friends, a Potter and a Malfoy. His father would have been proud. Instead Draco would receive a beating. Harry chose Weasley, over a Malfoy. Draco remained calm , while giving the deadlist glare any child could ever give. Inside he was everywhere. He was annoyed, angry, confused, and hurt. His last name had gotten him everything until that point. He was trying to make his parents proud. The first boy to turn him down was the famous Harry Potter. Harry did not know Draco, the real Draco. Harry would from that day regret his decision not being Draco's friend. Draco mentally promised._

(Back to the present time)

A lot of time had passed since then, and so much had changed. Hermione reached out and held Draco's hand. He looked down and blinked back the tears that were forming. She was too kind. He did not deserve this after everything he had done to her. After evrything she had been through. She deserved better. He put his other hand over hers and rubbed the back of hers with his thumb. He opened his mouth to apologize or at least say something, when Harry burst open the door.

"There you are 'Mione. We were getting worried about you," he said a little out of breath. His face had a worried look that got worse when he noticed Draco. Draco pulled his hands back and stood to face Harry. He opened his mouth to give him a rude comeback, but what was the use? He needed forgivness. He closed his mouth and gave Harry a nod. Harry looked confused, and did not know what to say. He had expected Draco to say something rude or to start a fight. Maybe the war had changed him for the better, he pondered. Hermione stood between the two men. She taped Draco's shoulder on her way out.

"We will talk soon. I promise," she whispered before following Harry. Draco let out a breath. This year would be interesting. With their past and the war, it could change for the best or worse. He sat back down and stared out the window. He watched as Hogwarts got closer and closer.

Hermione followed Harry and joined the group. She tried to participate in the conversation, but really could not keep her attention. She turned and looked out the window. Luna had graciously switched seats with her. School would be interesting to say the least. Each year brought them adventure and surprises. Hopefully this year would not be so many, and if there were only the good ones.


	3. Chapter 3 Maybe a New Beginning

Yes the school was rebuilt, but it would never be the same. The lights in the Great Hall were not bright enough. The conversations were not loud enough. The house placement of the newbies did not seem to last long enough. It just was not as grande as Hermione had hoped the return to be. She expected too much, she told herself. She was at least happy to see Hagrid still a teacher.

Ron and Harry were in an in-depth conversation about Quidditch. Neville and Luna were whispering and blushing a lot. I wonder what they are talking about Hermione mused. They were so sweet to each other and by far the cutest couple. Hermione was happy to hear their plans for their future. Luna would make an amazing mother and Neville a wonderful father. Harry and Ginny showed anyone willing to look, their rings. Harry took great pride in Ginny. He was very protective of her. Even though Harry was talking to Ron he still held her hand. Ron and Hermione had had a fight shortly after the war. They had decided not to get together. Ron was still a bit upset, but was at least civil towards her.

Hermione looked around the Great Hall. It was only half full. She glanced again at the people. She made eye contact with a blonde across the room. He offered a timid smile. Hermione returned the smile and turned back towards her table. Desserts had just shown up and the apple pie looked amazing. Ron was stuffing his face with tarts. Some things didn't change because of a war. Hermione was ready to head towards the dorms when Headmistress McGonagell stood. She announced the rules, prefects, boundaries, and lastly the Head Boy and girl. Hermione had dazed off during it until her attention was snapped back upon hearing the names. She was Head Girl and... Draco was Head Boy.

She looked over at him. He looked smug. She was shocked. She had not gone to school for a year and they made her Head Girl. She already had responsibilities, but this was ... a definate surprise. Good or bad was yet to be determined. Headmistress McGonagell spoke with Daco and Hermione, while the rest of the students filed out of the room. She explained the housing and rules. They were to report any rule breakers or disruptions among the students after curfew directly to her. They were also suppost to be the utmost examples for the other students. With the position came certain benefits. They had their own bedrooms, bathrooms, common room, no school boundaries, all day excess to the library, and an extra free block.

The Headmistress then led them to their common room. She congratulated them and left. Hermione turned and took in the common room. It was large with multiple chairs and couches. A wall was half full of books. It had a wide fireplace and stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Draco realized he had not said anything.

"So Granger, you can use my shower anytime you want," he said with a wink, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione blushed. She turned to try and hide it, but failed epically. Draco yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Some of his stomach became exposed as his shirt rose. Hermione had to fight not to blush again.

"I'll see you in the morning. I am off to bed," she replied. She was trying to leave before she could embarress herself.

"I will come with you. We are going to the same place," he responded coolly. He followed her onto the stairs.

"No. I am going to my bed and you are going to yours," she corrected him.

"Always have to be right, don't you Granger?" he said looking over at her. They had reached the landing where it seperated. Hermione did not acknowledge his response.

"Good night Draco, Happy faces in the morning," she tried smiling sweetly. She turned left. "Happy faces in the morning?!" What was she thinking? That was so stupid. Draco was walking beside her.

"Don't let the bed bigs bite," he responded, almost laughing at the muggle phrase.

"Are you following me Draco?" she asked. She stopped walking and stared up at him.

"No. It is just that the male dorm is this way and the other is that way. Unless you want to spend the night with me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She snorted and started to laugh at his facial expression. She turned and started walking towards her "actual" room. She was flush from the laughter and embarrassment.

"Night Draco," she called over shoulder.

"Night," he called back. He was not sure if she had heard him. She was stepping into her room. He stepped into his. He was impressed. It was larger then the one he had at the Malfoy Manor. It had been decorated. It was simple with a touch that made it his. How the school knew what he liked, he was not sure, but he could get used to this. The bed was massive. It had Slytherin colored bedding. There was a dark wood chest, bed side table, shelves, and a closet for clothes. The bathroom had a seperate tub and shower. The tub was a large sink in with jets. The shower was a walk in with nozzles in various places. There was a wide mirror that covered a fourth of the wall. The sinks were up to date. Now this bathroom was nice.

Draco stripped off his clothes and took a long hot shower. After the long train ride, the water felt good against his skin. Under the sink was already stocked with towels, tissues, soap, anything and everything one could possibly need. Draco dried off and changed into his favorite pajamas. He put his robe on over them. He halted to a stop. To the left of his bedroom was a kitchenette. It connected the two bedrooms. Even though the elves made the food, it was nice for Draco to make himself tea and honey. He liked hot coffee strong and black in the mornings, but before bed he liked his mother's tea recipe. His was good, but it was not the same as hers.

Hermione had also been awed by her accommodations. There were more books then she could have hoped for. Her room was a light colored wood. Her bed had pale blue bedding with Gryffindor gold trim and lace. She took a nice hot bath. The elves had left her candles and lavender petals. They were so generous and nice to her. Hermione wanted to fight for their rights when she graduated. As she brushed her hair she wondered who Ginny's roomates were. She would have to ask her tomorrow. She was not even sure what classes she had. Tommorrow she thought. I will worry about it tommorrow. She walked back to her room. She was not quite tired yet, maybe a drink would help.

Draco was leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. He was sipping from his mug. He heard her step onto the tile and looked over at her. She was wearing a nightgown. Her hair was wet and very curly. A chill ran up her spine as the cold tile met her foot. Draco took off his robe and offered it to her.

"Thank you. It really is not necessary. I did not mean to interrupt. I just wanted to get a drink before heading to bed," she said. His robe was warm against her skin. She wished she had worn a more conservative pair of pajamas. She looked up at him. He was wearing a loose fit t-shirt and Slytherin briefs. His hair was wet and a mess. He also had bathed and had not combed his hair, she assumed. It looked good though. She had the urge to brush it with her hand, but she did not act on it.

"It's fine. I was just doing the same. Would you like a glass?" he offered. What was into him? Why was he being so kind? She wondered. She nodded her head and he made her a glass.

"Let's sit by the fire," she suggested. They sat together on a couch in front of the fireplace, in the common room. Draco took a deep breath. He had to tell her before he lost his opportunity.

"Listen Grang... um... Hermione... I should tell you," he paused and took another deep breath. "I am sorry, so sorry. I have been an ass to you. I have treated you like dirt, worse then dirt... like a worm. And I am sorry. You did not deserve it. Or your friends. I helped the Dark Lord. I almost killed Dumbledore," he started to cry. After a few gasps he continued. "I am so fucking sorry Hermione. Could you ever forgive me?" he concluded. He wiped his eyes fiercely, even though the tears were not stopping. He was looking at her hoping she would say yes. Hermione took a second to process everything he had said. He had apologized. He was emotional. Draco Malfoy. She paused before replied.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she said at last. Draco let out a shaky breath. This time Hermione did open her arms for him. She pulled him in close. He did not cry for long. They found a comfortable position. Her head on his chest and his head leaning down towards her shoulder. They fell asleep in the position on the couch. They forgot about the tea Draco had made. They only focused on the rhythm of each others breathing as it slowed. Tommorrow could be a new beginning, a fresh start, a do-over, where they could maybe not hate each other.


	4. Chapter 4 Classes Start

Hermione woke the next morning still leaning against Draco's chest. She blinked before she gently pulled herself out of his grasp. She tried to be quiet, but the squeaky floorboards gave her away. Draco opened his eyes. He yawned a good morning.

"Morning, we best get ready. It is pretty late. We might miss breakfast," she responded without making a move to leave.

"Well, we cannot have the Slytherin King and Gryffindor Queen let rumors start about them not showing to breakfast," he tried to joke. Hermione let out a short laugh before she walked away to get ready.

Hermione brushed her hair as well as putting on the school uniform. The uniforn that meant so much to her. Without it her life would be very different. She looked in the large mirror. She was smiling a natural smile. After the war you would not think one would be able to. She just woke up happy. Today was going to be a good day, she told herself.

Draco gelled his hair back as well as putting on some cologne. As Head Boy he had look good. He tugged at his collar before smoothing down his bottun down. Besides the school robes, he chose his clothes over the uniform. He had to dress to impress. He walked out of his room right before Hermione stepped out of hers.

"Shall I walk you to breakfast?" he asked. He offered his arm, while raising a questioning eyebrow. Hermione could not help but giggle. This Draco was one she could get used to. She took his arm. They walked most of the way to the Great Hall in comfortable silence. She stopped abruptly. She turned to Draco, deep in thought.

"Draco wait. People will talk if we just waltz in there like this." She gestured at their linked arms. Draco's face became a clouded mask. He dropped his arm.

"Fine. If that is what you want," he said. He then quickly walked away. He did not look back. Hermione did not know how to feel. They had been doing well and then he was gone again. She sighed and continued to walk towards the Great Hall by herself. She was not smiling anymore. Breakfast was dull. Everyone kept to themselves. When, someone did try to start up a conversation it quickly ended. It seemed like Hermione was not the only one in a great mood. Hermione still did not know which classes she had. Yes, she had the books, but not the schedule. She walked to Headmistress McGonagell's office after breakfast.

"Hermione dear, how can I help you?" Headmistress McGonagell asked, greeting her warmly. She was sitting at Dumbledore's old desk.

"Well I was wondering what my schedule was," Hermione replied. She blushed not used to not knowing what was happening.

"Oh, that's all dear?" she let out a breath of relief. Her hair was in the same tight bun Hermione had always known. McGonagell was showing her age and ware from her years at Hogwarts. "With you and your friends reputation, I thought there might be another troll in the Dungeons." She waved her wand and a scroll appeared with Hermione's classes listed.

"Thank you, Headmistress McGonagell," Hermione thanked after she took the scroll.

"Call me Minerva dear. Anytime you need anything just ask," she responded warmly. Hermione thanked her again before leaving. Ancient Runes was up first. She loved that class. This year would be more in-depth, as well as a smaller class. After that was Potions, then a free block, Care for Magical Creatures, lunch, etc.

Draco had Herbology first. He did not know why he needed this class anymore. He still did not know what he wanted to be. He had been given a range of classes, to keep his options open. He knew he liked Potions, but was not sure what to do with that.

Draco was struggling with the class assignment. He glowered when he saw Neville had already finished. Neville noticed him staring and quickly glanced away. After a few more failed attempts, Draco swore under his breath. Neville came over and tried to offer him help. Draco was relunctant, but at this rate, he was going to fail.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" Draco gave in. Neville was taken back. He had not expected Draco to accept his help. He got to work anyway. There was not much time left. Draco tried to do his part, but Neville ended up doing most of the work. When Professor Sprout came and looked at Draco's progress, Draco recieved a good grade. Draco muttered a thank you, almost inaudible. Neville could tell what he had tried to say. Draco hurried off to Potions. A class he did not need any help in.

Neville walked with Luna. He told her about what Draco had done. Luna smiled at the thought of Draco being kind. People change in many unexpected ways. She slipped her hand into Neville's. She lay her head on his shoulder as they walked to their next class together. Care For Magical Creatures was Luna's favorite class.

Meanwhile, Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to Potions. Even though people thought Harry was the master of Potions she always had to help him at least a little. Ron kept bringing up Draco and Hermione being Head Boy and Head Girl in their conversation.

"For the last time Ron, We have seperate bedrooms and bathrooms. We do not sleep with each other nor will we ever. The only thing we share is the common room. There are multiple couches and seats, so we do not have to sit right next to each other," she explained for the third time.

"I know 'Mione. I just don't want him pulling anything on you. I cannot always protect you. Draco has a bad past. He may try and harm you..." he pressed on.

"Ron just stop. Stop. You do not have to protect me. Voldemort is dead. I can protect myself. Malfoy is not the..." she was interrupted.

"Malfoy is not what? You sound like he has you under his spell. He cannot be trusted. You know that. Do not let him make you feel like he actually cares," Ron was getting very mad. Hermione did not understand. She whipped her head around.

"Ron we just started school. You have not even considered that the war has changed people. I can take care of myself. You do not have to make conspiracies about everybody." Hermione turned and headed towards the bathroom, instead of class. She needed to compose herself. She rinsed her face with water, trying to calm down. Why did Ron always have to be so obnoxious?

... (FLASHBACK to winter of their 4th year. The Yule Ball)


	5. Chapter 5 The Yule Ball

(FLASHBACK to winter of their 4th year Yule Ball)

 _Viktor Krum had asked Hermione to go to the Yule Ball with him over dinner at_ Hogsmead. _She said yes of course. Since then, she spent most of her free time at the lake and library with Viktor. Others took notice and whispered among themselves, but Ron was not so observant. Harry and Ron were still trying to find dates. Clearly they did not pay attention to their studies. Harry had been turned down by Cho Chang. Ron had been thoroughly embarrassed after he asked Fleur Delacour. She was far out of his league Hermione thought silently. Ron sat beside her in front of the common room fireplace. She tried to comfort him, but he was too focused on his own thoughts to pay any attention to her. Hermione had told Harry to talk to Ginny about her feelings towards him, but he would not. He also was too busy in his own thoughts about Cho to listen. Now Ginny was going with Neville. Hermione sighed as she rolled onto her side later that night. She tried to dream about what the Yule Ball would be like with Viktor._

 _The next day started normal. She ate breakfast with Ron and Harry. Then, she met with Viktor in the library, went to classes, and then again met Viktor at the lake. She enjoyed the fresh air and the pleasent, small chat, and sandwiches with Viktor for lunch. Harry and Ron did not notice her absence since they were engrossed in a conversation about how to find a date. After lunch was Potions. Hermione was mostly done with her essay for Professor Snape. Harry and Ron kept babbling, getting nowhere with their work. As Hermione was writing her conclusion she was interrupted by_ _Ron._

 _"'Mione you are a girl. Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked nontactfully. How dare he ask her as his last resort? The day of the ball no less! Hermione's face went red as anger started to boil inside her._

 _"No Ron. I don't. I was asked by a gentleman and I said YES. If you were interested you should have asked sooner and not as a last resort!" She hissed, almost yelled. She stormed off, handing her scroll to Professor Snape on her way out. Her hair bounced behind her as her face became more red. Ron scoffed. She did not have a date, he thought. He began to talk with Harry again. Professor Snape came over irritated and shoved their heads back down towards their papers for a third time. This time they did start writing._

 _Meanwhile, Hermione went to the bathroom and rinsed her face with cold water. She was not going to cry. Moaning Myrtle came out of a nearby stall and began to chat with her._

 _"There, There. Don't cry. You do not want your eyes puffy tonight," she tried to comfort._

 _"Boys are just stupid," Hermione responded dryly._

 _"Tell me about it. I hope you are not referring to Krum. He is just so mmm delicous," she started to daydream. Hermione laughed at that._

 _"No not Viktor. He is..." She lost her own words. She thought about him kissing her while holding her in his strong arms. He was not all physical. He cared about education too. She did talk to him before kissing..._

 _"Mhm, you best be going. You want to look good tonight," Moaning Myrtle snapped Hermione out of her daze. She waved before she ran off. She had a lot to do to even tame her hair. Meanwhile, Harry had found Pavarti Patil and her sister. He asked her to the ball and if her sister would go with Ron. When she agreed Harry left to_ _get dressed. He tried to help Ron with his dress robes._

 _Meanwhile, Draco was almost ready. He was trying to detach Pansy Parkinson from his body. She was so clingy. He needed a date and she was more than willing. His father would approve of her family. He sighed. This was getting old real fast._

 _"Pansy get your hands off of me. I am not even fully dressed. You should not be in the boys dorms anyway. Go and finish getting ready," he said annoyed. He shrugged her off of him. She looked hurt by what he said, but still left. Finally Draco thought. He finished buttoning his shirt. He moved onto putting on a tie. He knew she liked him, but he definately did not feel the same way towards her. Most people assumed they were together because she was always by his side with her claws all over him. She was not a bad kisser. She was good but, Draco had found other people better... He began to daze off into a memory. He heard other Slytherins leave the room. He was jolted back to the present. He used gel and a comb to style his hair. As his mother would say "You must always dress to impress. We have an image to uphold." Draco could not stall any longer. He took a deep breathe and walked into the common room. Where, Pansy was waiting impatiently. It was going to be a long night._

 _Harry was dressed in very nice robes, but the same could not be said about Ron. His were hand downs. Even with all of the frill removed it still looked horrid. It even smelt like his great, great aunt Tessy. Patil was lucky to have Harry as her date instead of Ron, Harry thought. He tried to cheer up Ron but, it clearly did not help. Neither did his date' s reaction. Harry was about to line up with the other tournament participates when someone at the top of the steps caught his eye. Hermione was gorgeous. She always was but, tonight she was glowing. Harry smiled at her and watched her take Viktor's arm. Ron would have to eat his words._

Hermione's Point Of View: 

_Hermione had altered one of her mother's dresses to fit_ _her. She had added her own touch. She managed her best with her hair. She was beyond satisfied. Now that she was ready she just had to meet Viktor. She was practically bouncing with excitement. As she reached the stairs she noticed multiple people staring. She looked behind her, but nobody was there. She blushed at the thought of them looking at her. She smiled back at Harry. He seemed happy and Ron was nowhere in sight. Behind Harry was Draco. His blue, gray eyes were piercing hers. His face was unreadable. She wanted to run. She could feel the heat. It felt like it was boiling in the room. She did not run but, instead slowed her pace as she descended down the stairs. She smiled genuinely at Viktor. Now he was a gentleman she could enjoy the presence of. Viktor lead her to the Great Hall and danced incredibly during the opening dance._

 _"You did not tell me you could dance so well, but I would not expect any less from the bright witch as yourself," Viktor whispered in her ear, in his amazing accent. Hermione spent most of the night in bliss. She danced and danced, talked a little, and she was kissed very passionately in public. Sadly people tend to ruin others happiness. Hermione needed a break. She walked over to Ron and offered him drinks with her and Krum._

 _"No 'Mione we do not want to be with the enemy, having drinks. He is using you to get close to Harry," Ron snapped._

 _"Ron quit being stupid. I just offered you a drink. You don't seem to need it since you have yourself as a date," she responded hotly._

 _"She was never my date. You ditched me," Ron hissed._

 _"I NEVER left you Ron! You did not ask me until today. You cannot be a jerk and assume I will go with you as a last resort when I already had a date. Viktor asked me first and I said YES," she was now getting louder._

 _"Fine choose him over your friends. Just don't expect me to be nice to you. You chose the enemy over your friends," Ron stood to leave._

 _"Real friends would not act like this. Just the other day you wanted Krum' s signature. You were not even talking to Harry, let alone on his team!" She shouted. They had migrated towards the stairs outside of the Great Hall._

 _"C'mon Harry someone is being dramatic and pomptious," Ron was interrupted by Hermione. Harry had just joined them looking confused._

 _"Shut up Ron. Just shut up. Go to bed both of you NOW!" She screamed at them. They scrambled up the steps as Hermione sunk down onto them. She pulled off her shoes and began to cry. Why did Ron have to ruin everything? Viktor found her soon after._

 _"There you are. You went missing," he noticed she was upset. He pulled her up close to his chest. "Don't cry. We don't have to dance anymore._ _C'mon we can go for a walk," he comforted. He took Hermione's hand and her shoes in the other. They walked outside. It was brisk, but felt good against Hermione's face. Viktor took Hermione's mind off of Ron by keeping up small talk. When she started to get bored he pulled onto a nearby bench and kissed her. His kisses were great but, Hermione was not feeling it. Viktor sensed that and pulled back. He stared at her. Even though her eyes were puffy and makeup smeared she still looked beautiful. The moon's light reflected off of the lake and back onto her face. He pushed a strand of hair that had came loose behind her ear. She leaned towards him and lay her head on his chest. He gently rocked her with his strong arms. She felt safe in his embrace._

 _"Viktor, thank you for being a good friend. And for taking me to the ball. I really did have a good time," she smiled up at him._

 _"If anyone gives you a hard time I will defend you. You deserve to be treated right, not how you were," he replied in a hush tone. It was just the two of them by the lake. It made it sound more sincere._

 _"Thank you," said Hermione. Her mind went from the present to the future. "Do you know what the next task is?" she asked worried._

 _"Not yet, but I am prepared for anything and will fight as hard as I can," he assured._

 _"I just don't want any of you to get hurt. It is dangerous," she whispered against his chest. Viktor continued to rock her. She soon fell asleep. He did not want to wake her. Viktor scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards the castle. He was trying to make his way to the Gryffindor common room, but the stairs kept changing. He was lost, not that he would admit it. He turned around to try and start from the the bottom of the steps. A blonde figure started to walk his way._

 _"Did you kill her with your ego?" Draco asked with a smirk. Who was this boy? Where did he get HIS ego? Krum thought._

 _"No I charmed her with my brains, the one which knows who to respect, such as herself. I have to take her to her common room. Good evening," Krum responded with an impassible face. He bowed and started to walk away. Draco did not let up though._

 _"Well, you are going the wrong way. And, I suspect she is more interested in your body then your brains, she only has half of one," Draco said very nontactfully. That was not the right thing to say. Viktor came roaring back face to face with Draco. He managed to hold the cuff of Draco's shirt with one hand while still supporting Hermione in the other._

 _"Now you listen to me. You have no right to talk like that. She is the brightest witch of this age, besides the fact that she is a goddess. If I ever hear of you threatening her, I will make you disappear from this planet. That is a promise. Now, good night sir," he released Draco's collar and started off in a new direction. Draco was left standing there. Once Viktor was out of sight Draco took off. He knew a shortcut. Viktor would take a while to find the correct corridor. He also did not know the password, but Draco did. He had heard Neville mumble it one night after a chat he had with him. Draco was right he got to the right corridor with minutes to spare. Viktor tried to guess the password. After 3 tries Draco stepped into the light of the hallway._

 _"Well well, I know the password and you do not. So, I can take it over from here," he reached out for Hermione, but Viktor pulled her back._

 _"I do not trust you," Krum responded truthfully._

 _"Well, unless you want to stand out her all night holding her, you should hand her over," Draco reached out again. Viktor hesitated. He did not trust him, but he knew that the blonde was not going to tell him the password. He had a curfew to follow unless he wanted to be lowered in the ranks at Dermstrong. He slowly handed Hermione into Draco's arms. Viktor was amazed how the blonde could handle the weight. He was so thin. Viktor furrowed his brows, but still leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. He then slowly walked away, while giving Draco a warning look._

 _Once Draco was positive Viktor was out of earshot he whispered the password. The Fat Lady in the painting, who had been napping before they arrived, huffed and moved out of the way. The door swung open. He entered slowly, so not to shake Granger. The Gryffindor common room was like an oven compared to the dungeons. Nobody was in the room. He questioned whether to leave her on the couch. No. Than she would have to move to her room anyway. He walked to the girls marked dorm. Surprisingly it was empty. The other girls must still be dancing. It was easy to determine which bed was hers. Granger' s muggle things were on her chest and books where piled high on the bedside table. Draco walked over and lay her on the bed before covering her with the blankets. He placed her shoes beside her chest. The room was lit by moonlight and it hit Granger's face perfectly. You could barely tell she had been crying. Her hair was curly, but not wild. Her face was glowing. Draco leaned down and kissed her cheek. Hermione would not remember or know. Only he would know about it. Her skin was soft. He brushed his hand lightly across her cheek before he turned to leave._

 _In his turn he managed to knock over the towering pile of books. He bent down and was scrambling to pick up the books before Hermione woke up. It failed. He just managed to fumble with the books in his hands before they fell again. Hermione blinked. She was in her room, on her bed. She had fallen asleep on Krum, but how had she gotten to her room. The culprit of her waking and being carried in was on the floor, next to her bed. He was scrambling his hands around. She could recognize the blonde hair from anywhere._

 _"Malfoy," she asked confused, but knowing it was him. He sighed but turned around and stood up. He had been caught. Hermione sat up in her bed blinking at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered. How do you explain that you kind of kidnapped a person, asleep, snuck into their room, kissed them and was just about to leave?_

 _"Erm...umm... I was just leaving," he rushed stuttering for words. What was wrong with him? I do not mumble and I certainly always have an answer, he thought. He turned and started to walk towards the door._

 _"Wait," she half called half whispered. She was trying to piece things together. Krum would not have left her. He also did not know the password. Draco paused. He could have easily pretended he had not heard her and kept walking. When he turned she was staring into his eyes. She was still wearing that dress, with the moon illuminating her face. He gulped, nervous about what she would say or do. No, he was not nervous, he tried to tell himself. What if she started rumors that he had used her...? No. Stop. She would not do that. He took a hesitant step towards her._

 _"Did you carry me in here?" she asked. She broke eye contact to look down at her hands. Which were currently playing with a loose thread in her quilt. She looked back up cautiously, through her eyelashes._

 _"Umm...I..I...defeated Krum and won the.. the.. damsel in distress... though we did not actually duel and you... you were not in distress" He rambled. Mentally he was pounding his head against a wall while screaming at himself how stupid he was. He was Draco Malfoy. Nobody, nobody could take his... breath. Hermione was looking at him with a different facial expression than usual. Draco could not fathom how Ron could treat her the way he did. Draco had seen the whole scene but was too slow. Viktor stepped in and Pansy pulled him away._

 _"Thank you," was all she said. It was not a common thing for her to say to him. He had done something nice for her and she was a good enough person to acknowledge it. He was not nice to her often so when he was she would graciously accept it. They stared at each other for a few long moments, before Draco snapped away from her gaze. He heard footsteps. He than fled, not looking to see her face or who he whirled past. He did not stop running till he was safely in his common room. He ran smack into Pansy._

 _"What took you so long Drac-ee-poo? I was worried. You look tired. I can make you feel better," she said with a wink, before leaning up to kiss him. Draco shoved her off of him. He did not want her affection. He just wanted to go to his room to think. He stormed off. He ignored the hurt look on her face. She would probably cry later that night. She just could not take a hint. That night Draco and Hermione had a hard time falling asleep. They lay awake in their beds and thought about how their days had went._

 _The next day, Draco went back to being the intolerable self he was. It was for the better, he told himself. Hermione was confused by all of his mixed signals. She settled on spending her time with Krum. Winter break was coming up soon and she would not see him for two weeks. When Draco and Hermione did cross paths, Draco pretended that she was not even there. Hermione would not admit it but, that hurt more than him calling her names. After some time Ron started to talk to Hermione again. She was still a bit upset so the interactions were stiff. Things would go back to normal soon, Hermione told herself._

Reference back to Chapter 4 (The ending):

Hermione rinsed her face again. Draco had not always been mean. She had just forgotten about those little moments. Ron had a continual streak of hurting her. She sighed and patted her face dry. If only guys like Viktor were still at her school. Ron was still her friend, she reminded herself. He just wanted what's best for her. He just did not always express it the right way. She walked back to class now calm. A good person can forgive and I am a good person, she told herself. She walked into class. Her cheeks went red when she realized she was late.

"I'm so glad you could join us and set an example of being the Head Girl. Please have a seat and don't be late again," the Professor said sternly. Hermione looked around the room. Ron was glaring at her. The only open seat was the one next to Draco. She took it, laying her bag on the floor next to her feet. Draco glanced at her before he turned to face straight ahead. He still seemed a bit upset.


	6. Chapter 6 Secret Romantic

The following week Draco and Hermione did not talk much outside of Potions class, accept when it was absolutely necessary. The week past in a blur. Everyone was starting to fall into the school routine again. Dinners were still quiet, but not as bad as their first night. Hermione decided to spend her free block in her common room. It just so happened that Draco had the same idea. Hermione sat on the couch nearest the bookshelves. She dived into her first essay of the year. Draco waltzed into the room, with a book, while she was halfway through with her essay.

"Already starting next week's assignment I see," he said peering over the book he had opened. Draco looked at Hermione. She always made a cute face when she focused on her school work. Her hair fell to encircle her face. She looked up from what she had been scribbling to give him a look.

"I did not come back to just sit around," she replied. His hair was messy. It flopped over his forehead and brushed his eyes as he read. His leg was crossed over the other, with his elbow supporting his book. He was not wearing his tie anymore.

"You have always had your nose stuck in a book. I think I remember our first dinner. You were reading during most of it," he recalled.

"How would you know that, unless you were watching me?" she asked with a skeptical look.

"You have never noticed, but I have always watched you Granger," he confessed. What he said was true, but how would she react? Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"You creepy talker. What, have you hidden cameras? Have they followed me everywhere?" She laughed at the ridiculous thought.

"Especially in your bedrooms," he replied with a wink. That earned him a snort of laughter and another pillow thrown at him. Draco loved making her laugh. Her smile was beautiful. Once her laughter subsided she realized he had been staring. She shifted uncomfortable about what it could mean. She did not want to think about the possibilities at the moment. She walked over and sat down next to him on the sofa.

"So, what are you reading?" she asked. She tried to get a look at the cover, but Draco pulled it out of her sight.

"Just another book about how amazing men are. How very strong and brave they are," he said while flexing his free arm.

"Haha, but really do tell me what is happening in the book. The book that is good enoigh to satisfy Draco Malfoy." She pressed batting her eyelashes. Draco loosened his grip on the book, but still held it out of her reach.

"Well, right now the warlock has defeated the enchantress, ogre, and dragon all in one day. I mean, it is not a book for the weak of heart," he explained. Hermione nodded her head, even though she did not believe him. She snatched the book out of his hand, but he pulled it back. The book went back and forth as a tug-of-war fight broke. It eventually turned into a tickle fight, full of distractions, until they forgot the main objection and were laughing on the floor. Draco propped his arm up, on his side, to look at Hermione. She was trying to catch her breath. She was still smiling. She glanced at him and saw the book was open. She took her chance and rolled over to read the top paragraph.

"This isn't a macho book. This is a famous muggle romance," she exclaimed. "This is the part where Sophia admits her love for Matt and leaves Todd behind. I have read this book... You are a secret romantic!"she squealed. Draco rolled his eyes and took the book back.

"You caught me. Now let's actually keep this a secret," Draco pleaded. Hermione mused over the possibilities.

"Draco Malfoy caught smuggling mushy love sap into his room late at night. So, he can sleep soundly knowing that Sophia loves Matt and they'll be together forever. It has a nice ring to it," she laughed.

"Well, if you are done mocking me. I will just leave with my mushy sap and plan ways to squash your rumors," he said trying to sound annoyed. He did not succeed.

"Oh, but please stay and tell me about the warlock's adventures and if they involve Sophia," she responded. She looked up at him, pouting a little. Draco could not resist her face. He sat back down and told her made up quests. It turned into just talking with Hermione. They talked about books and anything not too heavy, like the war or family. They lost track of time. The clock chimed and Hermione jumped. They were going to be late for their classes. She grabbed her bag and without thinking Draco's hand and rushed out the door and down the corridor. She did not let go until they were outside the castle. Draco stared at her in disbelief. She was so dedicated to school. Her cheeks were flushed from running. She was holding her side. Probably from a cramp, Draco assumed. He also caught his breath. He started to pull her towards class by her waist. Hermione was too out of breath to argue. They had Care For Magical Creatures again. Draco had never like the class. It was beautiful outside. Draco could see Hagrid greeting overly enthusiastic students.

"See Granger. We are not going to be late," Draco said coolly. He looked over at her. She was not red anymore. She was only a light shade of pink.

"I see that. Next time let's be more careful about keeping track of time," she responded. She looked up at him. His hair was reflecting the sunlight. It was windblown and perfect. Hers must be a tangled mess as usual, she thought. Draco realized they were getting closer to the hutt. He dropped his arm. Hermione's back felt cold without his touch, even in the late summer heat. Hermione chuckled after she recalled one of their classes from their third year. "Do you remember when Hagrid brought a Hyppogriff and I had to walk you to the hospital wing?" She turned and asked. Of course he remembered. His father almost made Hagrid loose his job. He also missed some quidditch practice because of it.

(FLASHBACK to fall of their year 3)

 _Hermione was walking from Herbology to Care For Magical Creatures with Harry, Ron, and Neville._

 _"I wonder what beast Hagrid will show us today," Neville continued their conversation._

 _"I just hope it isn't bloody spiders. I hate spiders," Ron's voice went shrill._

 _"I don't want to open his book. It ate one of my shoes the other day," Hermione chimed in._

 _"You not wanting to open a book. Hagrid must be doing something right," Harry teased. He bumped her shoulder playfully._

 _"Haha, very funny," she responded. They arrived at Hagrid's along with rest of the class. Hagrid emerged from his hutt and did a head count._

 _"It looks like everyone is here let's begin shall we?" He lead the group to behind his hutt. There standing was a huge beast with a big beak, hooves, and long wings that were covered by feathers. "This is a Hyppogriff. His name is Buckbeak. He will allow you to ride him if you first show him respect and bow." Hagrid demonstrated. The creature bowed back and allowed Hagrid to walk up to him. Hagrid petted Buckbeak. "Who like to try?" he asked in his gruff voice. The group backed up. Harry was left in the front. "Harry my boy, good show. Step up, he won't bite... maybe," Hagrid tried to comfort._

 _Harry stepped forward. Buckbeak stomped his foot. Harry bowed deeply while he kept eye contact with the Hyppogriff._ _Buckbeak slowly returned a bow and allowed Harry to walk towards it. Harry stroked his beak. Before Harry knew what was happening he was lifted onto the back of Buckbeak with Hagrid's strong arms. "Hold on tight," Hagrid advised._

 _With that Harry was lifted into the air. His hair was tussled. He clung to the fist of feathers he had collected in his hands. Buckbeak flew higher. He reached the top of the trees. Harry had never felt this sensation. It was different then being on a broom. Buckbeak gained more height as he flew around the castle. He flew through the Quidditch rings in a fast turn. He then swooped down and turned sideways so Harry could brush his fingertips over the top of the lake. After what felt like no time at all and an eternity Buckbeak returned Harry to Hagrid's hutt. Harry was air. He felt like he was soaring even after Hagrid lifted him off_ _of Buckbeak._

 _His joy did not last long. Draco stepped up and claimed that he would go next. He did not bow to the Hyppogriff, but instead told it that he was in charge and superior._

 _"You should not have done that," Hagrid said gravely. Buckbeak roared onto his back legs and scratched Draco straight across his arm. Draco fell and started acting in hysterics. He said he could see the light. Hermione spoke up first._

 _"Oh get up. You are being pathetic. You should be happy you're alive. You deserve that scratch, with you treating the animal like that," Hermione said hotly. Draco stood up and glowered at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out in retaliation._

 _"Hermione, why don't you see to it that Draco gets to the hospital wing safely," Hagrid interfered, while trying not to chuckle. Hermione looked at him incredulously. She turned and looked at Draco. He looked smug. He winked at her. She felt disgusted. When she slowly approached him, he leaned onto her. He pretended to limp and be dying yet again. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook him off. They walked halfway back to the castle before Hermione looked back at the class. She saw Hagrid help Neville onto the Hyppogriff. Ron and Harry were whispering with each other. No doubt about her having to walk Draco to the hospital wing._

 _"Don't you think I was brave going up against that dreadful beast," Draco asked once they were closer to the castle. Draco disregarded Hermione's earlier statements against him._

 _"No. I think it is was stupid and cowardly," she responded matter or factly._

 _"Cowardly would have been to bow down to the creature we are superior to," Draco countered._

 _"I don't care about anything you have to say," she huffed and turned away from him. Draco was quiet for a while before he turned to face her. He gently pulled her chin towards him, so she would have to face him. Hermione froze. Draco had never touched her, that she could remember. She should have cringed or shrank by his touch, but was immobilized instead._

 _He let his fingers linger and leaned in to whispered "What if I told you, you're beautiful?" He looked at her for a second before he dropped his hand and stuffed it into his pants pocket. "For a Muddblood that is." Hermione was still holding her breath. She did not know how to feel. He acted stupid and arrogent, then called her beautiful, but also a Muddblood. She suddenly became torn. She hurried to catch back up with him and tripped. Before she could hit the ground she felt Draco's hands on her. She stood up quickly and brushed off his hands._ _For the second that they were connected she almost felt something. She made eye contact than looked away. She was being ridiculous. This was Malfoy. When she tripped Hagrid's book for Care of Magical Creatures fell out of her bag. It was flapping about, now opened._

 _Draco chased it to a tree and put his foot down on it. He then stroked the spine and it closed. Hermione looked at him astonished._

 _"What? Did you not know how to stroke the spine of a book?" Draco questioned._

 _"I..Well, just normally put a heavier book on top of it until it stopped," she answered bashfully._

 _"No. The trick is to stroke it." He took Hermione's hand and stroked the book. His hand was over hers. The book started to move again. Draco snapped it shut while Hermione stroked it. The book went still again. Hermione looked up at Draco._

 _"Thank you. I didn't know that," she admitted._

 _"Well..Well. I taught Granger something," Draco mused._

 _"Don't get used to it," she warned. After a prolonged silence she started up again. "Well, we should get you to the hospital wing."_

 _"Yah... I would not want to die and have you left to be blamed," he joked. Hermione rolled her eyes. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once, they reached the the wing they stood in silence. Neither knew what to say or if they should say anything._

 _"Next time just show some respect so you don't end up here."_

 _"Next time I will teach you two things you didn't know Muddblood." With that Draco turned and walked into the infermory. Hermione was left alone to think about everything Draco had said. It seemed that Draco had intentionally given her mixed signals. "He probably wants me to think that he cares so he can then turn around and mock me for thinking such a thing," Hermione thought. She dismissed the thoughts and ran off to find Ron and Harry. She found them heading to Divination._ _This was the one class Hermione could not stand. It was dreadful for her. When she reached Harry and Ron they started to ask her queations._

 _"Well, was Draco a bloody ferret the whole way to the castle? What took so long? You guys were gone a long time." Ron started to interrogate her while having a suspicious face._

 _"Slow down Ron." She paused and thought before she answered his questions. "Draco was the same as usual. He called me names and well... acted like Draco."_

 _"That took you a while to answer," Harry said with a quizzical look._

 _"Yah, but what took so long?" Ron pressed._

 _"My book fell out of my bag. We had to catch it and stop it from flapping around," she answered honestly._

 _"We! You mean he helped you and did not just laugh at you?" Ron's eyes were now bulging._

 _"...Yah. He showed me this trick. Yoy just have to stroke the spine to open and close it." Hermione was then getting frustrated with their questions._

 _"Well, that is very odd of him. Maybe he is up to something. Snape could be involved. You know he is always scheming," Harry began._

 _"Oh Harry stop," Hermione had had enough. She puffed off to class._

 _"I wonder what has gotten into her.. Malfoy must have been terrible," Ron said as he watched her storm off._

 _"Yah, that must be it," Harry agreed, though he was not sure._

 **Back To The Present:**

"I still have a scar from that," Draco stated. He rolled up his sleeve showing a small mark.

"Oh, I see, because you were so brave," she mocked.

"Yes, yes I was." He responded while puffing his chest. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was still a bit full of himself. As they approached the class they seperated awkwardly. Hermione joined Ron and Harry. Draco joined Pansy and Blaise.

Class started and they worked in groups labeling which creatures was which anx how they knew. Harry and Ron kept talking about new professors, Quidditch, and Ginny. Hermione did most of the work, but she did not mind. She had to keep herself distracted from Draco's glances at her. Ron looked over her shoulder.

"'Mione, you have those two switched. You can tell by the wing shape." He corrected her while pointing to the different structures. Hermione scrunched up her nose and looked again. Darn it Ron was right.

"Sorry you are right." She crossed out what she had written and rewrote her answer.

"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow in suspician.

"Yah, sorry I just did not get much sleep last night and I finished my essay for Ancient Runes today." She was not fully lying. Her essay was half finished and she had gone to bed late.

"Uh ha.. well take it easy. It is only the first week back at school," Harrt responded not fully convinced. He gave Hermione a quick hug before he turned back to Ron and kept talking. I have such good friends that look out for me, Hermione thought. She looked up and saw Draco talking to Pansy. Pansy looked upset and Blaise was standing nearby looking amused. Draco noticed her looking and gave her a wink before he turned back to Blaise. Hermione focused on her task for the rest of class with only one or two glances at Draco.


	7. Chapter 7 A little Distracted

Draco's Point Of View:

Class was dull and pointless. If these idiots could not tell the difference by now, than they should not be in the class. Blaise finished the assignment quickly. He wrote both Draco's and his notes. Pansy sat uninterested.

"Draco come sit with me," she demanded. Draco sighed but went and sat with her. She propped her legs across his lap and rested her elbow on his shoulder. "So, do tell me what you think about being Head Boy," She said while twirling her hair between her fingers. Draco shifted relaxing more. He knew where this was going.

"It is great. The shower is my favorite part," he led her on.

"Well, maybe you could show me what you do in there that makes it your favorite," she pushed. Draco saw the want flash in her eyes. She was like a snake that would devour any second.

"Only when Hermione is not around," he responded with a wink. He meant it to make her happy, but it backfired.

"Why does it matter whether Granger is there or not? Is she the one using your shower? Is she going to go blab to everyone if you show me? If so, why do you care?!" Pansy asked. She was starting to get upset. She dropped her arm and legs. Draco had not meant it like that. Pansy was his friend. Even if she liked him more then that, he had never responded the way she wanted. He would sometines try, but it most of the time just hurt her.

"Pansy, it is not like that, and you know it. Nothing is happening between Granger and me. You mean more to me then her. " He tried to calm her. She still looked like she did not believe him.

"Fine, but you are taking me out our next trip to Hogsmead. Deal?" She asked holding out her hand. Draco paused, but took her hand and gave her a solid shake.

"On one condition.. You don't try and get it on with me in a booth." He said with a smirk. Pansy's face flushed slightly.

"Fine, but I am definately using your shower," she relented. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaise. He noticed Hermione staring so he gave her a wink.

"It looks like you are trapped now. Where can you take her in Hogsmead, where she won't snog you?" Blaise asked while holding in laughter. Blaise knew how much Pansy liked Draco, and how Draco did not like her like that. This upcoming trip to Hogsmead would be interesting.

"Shut up. I haven't figured that out yet," Draco replied.

"What if... you showed me your shower and I told Pansy about how magical it was," Blaise offered while wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco blushed and Blaise chuckled. He knew Blaise was into both girls and guys, but Draco was not sure if he would enjoy some of the things Blaise suggested. Draco had only ever thought he liked girls, but he did not really feel like experimenting with guys. Blaise had told Draco about his sexuality in their fourth year and had kissed him. Blaise honestly thought Draco had only been into guys until their 5th year. Draco was never with any girls or shown signs of interest in them. He spent most of his time talking about Potter and ignoring Pansy's attempts.

"I'll have to pass this time Blaise. Do you know what people would say?" Draco whispered. Blaise leaned into Draco's ear.

"It could be our secret. There are plently of silencing charms in case any shrieks came out," Blaise whispered back, with a wink. Draco was not worried about people hearing their conversation. Their group was seperate from the others. The shade or a tree nearby covered their faces well and they were whispering.

"In your dreams, but I..." Draco paused. He did not know how to finish. He glanced at Hermione who was scribbling furiously on her parchment.

"What was that about dreaming? She could never date you... Me on the other hand will take sausages any day," he said with another wriggle of his eyebrows. Draco snorted and then laughed.

"I know you will..." he caught his breath. "Wait. Why did you mention her?" He looked back at Blaise. Was he that obvious?

"C'mon, I am the closest person you have as a friend. You don't think it is obvious to me when you make googly eyes at her? You have never treated her kind and now she is all of a sudden suppost to like... no love you? Nobody can be that amazing." Blaise said. Draco sighed. She said she could give him a second chance, but what if Blaise was right? He could not give up... What if it was not worth it?... What was he thinking, of course it was worth it.

"I think you are wrong about this one," Draco mumbled. Class was dismissed. Draco handed the parchment to Blaise to turn in. Pansy walked between Blaise and Draco, whereas Hermione walked between Harry and Ron.

Hermione's Point of View:

Hermione spent lunch talking to Ginny. She had been made the Quidditch Captain and Harry was the co-captain. Harry had stepped down and encouraged the others to vote for her. Ginny seemed so happy. Hermione stared down at Ginny and Harry's intertwined hands under the table. They were so perfect for each other. Hermione was so happy that they had found true happiness. Ginny snapped her fingers.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" asked Ginny. She looked at her, expectedly.

The resemblance to her mother at that moment was frightening.

"Umm... you got the spot," Hermione tried.

"Yes! Can you believe Harry would do this for me?" Ginny gushed. Hermione nodded. but looked past her at the tables of people. Luna and Neville sat at the Ravenclaw table and seemed to be happy. Blaise was laughing at something Draco had just said. Pansy was trying to not laugh, but was struggling. Hermione wondered what Draco must have said to get Slytherins to laugh. It was an uncommon sight. Blaise noticed Hermione looking and nodded his head towards Draco. Draco turned his head and stared right at her. Hermione blushed and turned back towards Ginny. She really did not mean to stare and was genuinely interested in her friend's story. What was Ginny talking about again?

"... and of course he said yes. Can you believe it?!" She asked, finishing whatever she had been saying. Her face dropped when she saw Hermione nodding her head.

"You have no idea what I am talkong about, because you were too busy being distracted," Ginny noted, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I really was listening. I just... dazed for a second," Hermione explained. She tried to sound genuine. Harry leaned in and whispered into Ginny's ear. Hermione could not hear what he had said. Ginny laughed and nodded in agreement. Hermione raised a suspicious eyebrow at Ginny.

"Well...?" she pressed. Ginny was not going to let up that easily. What passed between Harry and her were her own sweet secrets.

"Well, nothing. Harry was just telling me how he wanted to take me on a ride tonight, isn't that right Harry?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"Of course. We can fly over the lake so I can see two beautiful women, you and your reflection." Harry promised giving Ginny a quick kiss before he turned back to Ron. Hermione snuck a quick glance at the Slytherin table. Draco was headed out of the Great Hall. Pansy was right behind him and Blaise was slightly to the side. Draco nodded at her and walked out the doors.

"As I was saying, you seem distracted," Ginny not so subtly coughed.

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air, want to join me?" Hermione asked while she stood to leave. Ginny gave Harry a kiss before standing to follow her. They walked out to the lake and sat on the grass under a tree.

"So when are the first try-outs for Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"In a month," Ginny replied happily.

"We don't have many newbies this year for you to pick from," Hermione stated.

"It will work out. What I am wondering is how amazing your dorm is. You have not shown me or talked much about it," said Ginny.

"We could go now, if you wanted," Hermione offered.

"No, lt is okay let' enjoy the fresh air for a while. Do you spend a lot of time with Draco now? Do you share rooms?" Ginny practically giggled.

"No. Why does everyone ask? We have seperate bedrooms and bathrooms. We have been reading or working on assignments in our common room during our free block." Hermione hesitated. "We have tea before bed. He actually can make an amazing cup, a home recipe. Then, we talk by the fire before heading to bed," she admitted. She had not told anyone yet.

"Oooh you snuggle by the fire late at night. It sounds like it is getting serious," Ginny laughed. Hermione snorted. They were far from serious.

"Serious? HA. He does not like me and I don't like him. We are talking about Draco Malfoy, right?" Hermione said. Ginny had to be joking.

"Uh ha. You keep saying that, but soon you will be having a steamy shower with him." Ginny wriggled her eyebrows at her. Hermione blushed at the thought of her and Draco in a shower together.

"C'mon I will show you what the rooms look like." Hermione decided to show Ginny their separated bedrooms. Ginny stood and followed her back to the castle. They still had 20 minutes before lunch was over.


	8. Chapter 8 Some things Repeat

Hermione led Ginny up to her shared dorm. The elves had come and cleaned up the dishes and put away the books. Ginny was shocked. It was nicer then she had expected. The only thing that showed people lived there was Draco's book and a spare parchment on the coffee table. Hermione then showed Ginny her bedroom. Ginny gasped. It was so beautiful.

"We have to have a sleepover. Luna could join us!" She stated excited. "You must love all of these books," she noted running her hand over the spines.

"You haven't seen the bathroom yet." Hermione pointed to the door slightly open. Ginny pushed open the door and stepped in.

"You are so lucky. This is every girls dream!" Ginny fawned. "I call dibs on taking at least one bubble bath in here." She said while mentally noting how deep the tub was.

"Deal," Hermione promised. Ginny noticed the green bath robe hanging on the wall. It was hanging next to a smaller red one. Ginny pulled off the green one. It smelt like cologne.

"Is this Draco's robe? What is it doing in here?" Ginny asked shocked. So maybe they have taken a shower together, she thought. Hermione's cheeks flushed. She had forgotten that she had never returned it back to Draco.

"I can explain. He was making tea and I was cold. So, he offered it to me. We had tea and I went to bed. I forgot to give it back to him. That is it. Nothing else happened. I promise." Hermione assured. She mentally noted that they had slept together, but not like that.

"Mhm, Okay. Whatever you say, but I think you are leaving something out. Where does he make tea? Don't the elves make the food?" Ginny asked curious. Hermione lead her over kitchenette between the two rooms.

"We normally make the tea in here and then go into the common room," she explained.

"So, that door leads to Draco's bedroom... have you been in there yet?" Ginny asked while swisting the door knob.

"No, and I don't think we should either," Hermione said pulling the door shut.

"Please... think of it as a mini adventure. We can see how it is decorated and I can see if he has a red robe in his bathroom." Ginny said raising her eyebrows. Hermione did not budge. "Oh, c'mon 'Mione he is not here and aren't you curious," Ginny pressed. Hermione's forehead creased while she thought. She did want to know what it looked like, but what if he found them? How could they explain that?... No he was out for lunch.

"Okay. Fine." Hermione relented. Ginny opened the door and they stepped in. His room was darker then Hermione's. It had dark woods and curtains. The bedding was Slytherin colors. No surprises there. He also had bookshelves and a large chest full of clothes. His school work was piled on a table along with other various objects. Ginny and Hermione were quiet as they looked around the room. They opened the bathroom quietly, not wanting to find someone in there. It was empty of course. It was surprisingly very clean for a mens restroom. Draco had a pile of freshly ironed shirts and clean socks. He also had a green bath robe.

"The elves must have replaced the robe," Hermione concluded. There were hair care products under the sink. The shower door was left open.

"I think we should leave," Ginny said. She was beginning to feel guilty about invading Draco's privacy.

"You're right" Hermione said. She turned back towards the door. She stopped abruptly. Draco was leaning against against the frame eyeing them.

"You just couldn't wait to get in my shower, could you Granger?" He said with a smirk. Hermione whispered something to Ginny and she hurried out of the room.

"No. I just came to return your robe. I don't need it anymore, but thank you," she responded. Ginny came back into the room. She handed Hermione the robe and exchanged a few whispers before she left. That left Draco and Hermione alone in his bathroom. Hermione hung up the robe. Draco stepped closer to Hermione.

"Did you find anything you like?" he asked, with his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Well, I was surprised by your book collection and your supply of hair products" she said truthfully.

"It takes time to look and be this smart." He gestured to his body.

"I bet" she responded, while focusing her hands on straightening the now second robe. Hermione thought it was odd that the elves had two robe hangers. It was like they knew that the Head Boy and Head Girl would keep robes in each others bathrooms.

"You can keep the robe. I don't need two of them," Draco offered. Hermione turned around to look at him.

"No. It is okay. It is yours. You'll need it if your other one gets dirty," she responded.

"And do tell me Granger, how would it get dirty?" Draco asked curious. Hermione had to think quick.

"You could spill tea on it, or sleepwalk into the forest, or swim in the lake with it on. or ..." Hermione did not get to finish, because Draco bursted into laughter.

"Why would anyone wear a robe while swimming in the lake? And if I slept walk, why would it be into the forest opposed to the kitchen?" he questioned.

"I don't know. They are just possibilities." Hermione's cheeks went pink from not knowing how to respond. Draco stepped closer to her.

"Hermione Granger not knowing an answer, it doesn't happen often, but when it does happen she gets pink or better sometimes scarlet." He lowered his voice stepping even closer to her. They were close enough to kiss. They could smell each other. Draco's cologne and Hermione's perfume mixed. Draco's coffee and Hermione's tart with lunch lingered. Draco reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist. She jumped slightly. His eyes stared, they asked her if she was okay, if the touch was okay. She barely nodded her head, but it was enough. They both were leaning in until their lips met. They just brushed, but the sensation of the little touch was electrifying. Draco kissed softly. Hermione returned the kisses deepening them. They would have continued forgetting about reality, but the clock chimed from the common room. They jumped apart. Draco blushed more than Hermione.

"We had better hurry to class. We do not want to be as rushed as this morning." He turned and left quickly. Hermione was left standing alone in his bathroom. All he had to say to her after kissing her was that she should focus on getting to class. What kind of mind game was he playing? First, forgivness, then being a friend, giving her the cold shoulder, flirting, kissing, and lastly ditching her. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. She walked to class, but struggled with focusing. She had felt this way before.

( **Flashback to spring of year 6)**

 _It was Monday morning and Hermione was walking back to her common room from Arithmency. Her nose was stuck in a book, studying for an exam Friday. She had not noticed that the stairs had changed. She was headed to the dungeons. She stopped short when she heard a voice followed by footsteps getting closer to her. She looked up and saw Draco strolling towards her._

 _"Granger are you lost from having your nose in yet another book?" He cocked his eyebrow at her. Hermione blushed and turned on her heals to leave. "Not so fast," Draco reached out and grabbed Hermione's wrist. He turned her around._

 _"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked getting irritated._

 _"Just wanted to tell you, to watch yourself. These are dark times," he responded coolly._

 _"I think I can manage," she said before she turned to leave again. In one swift move Draco pinned her to the wall. His face was inches away from her. She could feel her face flush. She had only been this close to him once before._

 _"You would not want anyone to take advantage of you," he whispered in her ear. Hermione held her breath she had no idea where this would go. The feeling in her stomach was excitement and nerves. She tried to tell herself not to feel this way. Draco took a piece of her hair and twirled it between his fingers. He gazed at it then her. He caressed her cheek. She continued to flush getting redder by the second. "I've told you before. I love it when you do that," Draco whispered against her neck._

 _He planted a couple kisses. He stopped when he reached her lips. He had his hips pressed against hers. She melted under his touch. She tried not to, but his touch sent shivers through her body. She could feel his want pressed against her. He looked into her eyes and saw she wanted it too. He licked his lips then hers. He loosened her arms and led them to his back, pulling her closer to him._

 _He then wrapped her legs around him. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She tasted so sweet like fresh pastries. She kissed back to Draco's pleasant surprise. Draco stopped abruptly. He pulled her arms off of him and put her legs back on the ground. No not again he thought. He did not want this to get too serious._

 _Draco put a finger to Hermione's lips. "Tell no one." He whispered. Hermione looked confused. Draco knew that if they continued they would get caught and it would only hurt both of them. Plus, how would he explain it to his father? He turned and walked off at a brisk speed. Hermione stayed where she was until she was sure Draco was gone. She asked herself, what just happened?_

 _Later That Evening:_

 _She made it back to her room. Ginny was on the bed sorting through clothes. Hermione went over to her own bed. She was still flushed, frustrated, and confused about how she felt. She looked over and saw Ginny holding up various dresses against her side while looking in the mirror._

 _"Want some help?" Hermione offered._

 _"I would love your opinion. Dean and I are going out to Hogsmead today. We are having dinner there. Which is better blue or red?" Ginny asked. She held both of them up. Hermione examined them and pointed to the red._

 _"I think that one, but you look beautiful in anything. I thought you and Dean were having a fight again," Hermione questioned._

 _Ginny blushed, but responded with "We had been, but then we made up."_

 _"Or, did you just make-out? I rarely see you guys talking." Hermione raised her eyebrow knowingly. Ginny laughed, but then stopped abruptly._

 _"We may have done some of that, but this time I think it was sincere. Or, at least I will find out soon," she responded. Ginny then went to the bathroom and changed. She came back and asked Hermione to zip up her dress. "How do I look?" she asked._

 _"Amazing. Good luck." Hermione replied with a smile. With that Ginny ran off to find Dean. She knew Ginny liked Harry. She saw it every time Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Hermione knew it was only a matter of time until Ginny and Dean broke up. Then Harry would make his move. Their relationship was complicated, but she thought hers and Draco's was definately more confusing._

Back To The Present:

Hermione decided she needed a game plan. Something that would prevent Draco from getting inside her head. But where to start...


	9. Chapter 9 What are Friends for?

Hermione's Point of View:

Hermione spent the rest of the day breezing through classes, trying to come up with a plan with no luck. By the time her second free block came she was happy to join her friends by the lake. They had set up a large picnic blanket. It was a beautiful day to be outside. They had a small chat as they ate the various snacks Luna and Ginny had packed into the picnic basket. Luna suggested they play the cloud game. They lay on their backs in an oddly shaped circle, with their heads in the center. They took turns pointing at various clouds and naming what they saw. After a few rounds they lay in a comfortable silence. They took a moment to savour the peaceful moment together. Luna broke the silence first. She was always so blunt.

"It is a sad thought. Us going our seperate ways after the year ends, I mean. I rather like laying her looking at the clouds with you guys," she mused.

"I wish it did not have to end," Ron piped.

"I love it too, but this will not be the end of our friendships. We will still be a part of each others lives. We will have weddings, children, holidays, and jobs that interact. It will not be the end, just a new chapter." Ginny smiled at Hermione and Harry. She took her hands and held Hermione and Harry's. Harry held Luna's, who held Neville's, who held Ron's. Hermione reached down and gently squeezed Ron's hand. No matter what they still would be friends. They all were friends forever. They lay in a circle staring up at the clouds holding hands. No words were needed. They already knew everything that could possibly be said.

Draco's Point Of View:

Draco was a mess on the inside. He knew he should not have ran away from Hermione. If he had stayed he might have said things that he would not be able to take back. He frankly was scared. He decided to give Blaise and Pansy a tour of his dorm during their free block. He showed them everything accept Hermione's bedroom and bathroom. Blaise had to practically pry Pansy off of Draco's bed. They settled on a couch after the tour. Blaise could sense Draco was tense. He leaned over the couch and started to give him a message.

"Thanks Blaise. That feels good," Draco said in response to his touch. Pansy had her head resting in Draco's lap. She was fiddling with his belt. Draco stroked her hair. It normally calmed them both, but it was not helping much that day. Blaise leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear.

"I can help you loosen up," he said gently before he planted a few kisses below his ear. Draco was not feeling it. He knew that Blaise was aware of him not being gay for him. Blaise felt Draco tense under his lips. He moved to nibbling on his ear.

"No fair. Why does Blaise get to play with you, but not me?" Pansy asked with a pouting face. She lifted his shirt and planted kisses along his pants lines. Draco should have been in his bliss with these two friends showing such affection, but it felt wrong. Blaise stopped and looked at Draco, who had turned to look at him. With a nod Blaise understood. He walked around the couch and whispered something into Pansy's ear. Her face lit up. She stood and walked to Draco's bathroom. Blaise sat down next to Draco.

"So... spill, why are you so tense?" Blaise asked. He placed his hand on Draco's knee and rubbed gently. Draco closed his eyes for a second. He took a breath before responding.

"I kissed her again. Then I ran off. You should have seen the look on her face. I keep fucking this up. She probably thinks I'm trying to screw with her head," Draco finished. Blaise looked at him. Draco seemed confused. Blaise brought him into a tight embrace.

"It will work out. You just have to talk with her," Blaise tried to comfort. Draco could not respond, because at that moment Pansy sashayed in. She was only wearing one of Draco's ties and one of his bath robes.

"Don't worry Drac-ee-poo. I'll cheer you up," she said before starting to dance in front of the two men. Draco burst out laughing and Blaise joined in. She looked so ridiculous, but also very confident. That was one of the things Draco liked about her. Blaise left the room and changed into the same outfit. He joined Pansy on the coffee table. Draco cast a few lock charms before he joined his friends, dancing. His friends were great at distracting him. Blaise looked almost as crazy as Pansy. Draco burst into laughter as he watched his friends bump hips.

"Why don't you wear the same apparel as us?" Pansy asked with a wink. Draco shook his head no, Pansy might pounce on him if he did. She had done it once, she would do it again.

"Don't be shy," Blaise said before apperating a matching green robe for Draco. Draco had no excuse then. They still had 35 minutes left of their free block. Draco stripped off his clothes, accept the tie and robe and joined them. It was not anything they had not seen before. They danced and laughed away any worries from their minds.


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive Me Again

Draco was happier now that he had cleared his head. He was going to talk with Hermione, that very night. He would not have much time that week. The Hogsmead trip was in two days.

Hermione was calmer than before. She would simply ignore Malfoy. She would not give him an opportunity to get to her head. She would stay busy.

When dinner came the conversations were about the upcoming Hogsmead trip. It had been damaged during the war, but rebuilding had left the place better then it had been before. They even added a few new shops. Hermione and her friends decided to go to their usual booth at the Three Broom Sticks. The ladies would go to Flourish and Blotts and than meet the gentlemen afterwards.

Draco had promised Pansy that he would take her out for the Hogsmead trip. The Three Broom Sticks was always crowded. Maybe he could take her the shrieking shack, Draco mused. It was not a romantic place but, it was quiet. After dinner Draco and Hermione made their rounds around the school as Head Boy and Head Girl. When the hallways seemed clear they headed to bed. There was an awkward silence. Draco had wanted to talk but only in private. Otherwise others might hear. When they were back in their common room Draco grabbed Hermione's arm so she could not rush off.

"Get your hands off of me Malfoy," she seethed. She was not going to have him touch her and make her melt. She was strong.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Should I make some tea?" he asked not letting her go.

"I do not want your tea and I don't want to talk. Now let go of me!" Hermione stomped her foot. Draco eyed her. She was red faced and visibly angry.

"It will only take two minutes. I really need to talk to you. Please Granger," Draco begged. Mentally he told himself that he did not beg, he simply strongly urged her for his sake. Hermione stared at the wall. Draco made his best attempt of a puppy face. She eventually glanced at him. She was emmidiantly sucked in. How could anybody deny those eyes?

"Fine. Two minutes tops," she tapped her foot impatiently. Draco let go of her arm slowly. She stood and stared him down. He made tea and lead her to the couch.

"Listen Grang-Hermione. I need to apologize about this morning. I left when I should not have. I... I kissed you and than left. I was wrong. All wrong. I know you must be mad at me. This was not the first time I did that to you. This time though, I want to make up for it." Draco paused.

Hermione was trying her best not to look at him. She stared at the fire and nowhere else. The flames flickered and cracked. She did not know what to believe. "Will you please look at me?" Draco asked. Hermione tilted her head towards him.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I have hurt you more often than I would like to admit. You deserve to be treated better." Hermione than looked him in the eye. He sounded and looked genuine. She was not sure how to respond to him. She remained quiet and watched his face change expressions. "Please say something. I get it if you want me to leave you alone, if you think I enjoy confusing you. I have never been clear about my intentions. I have not always been honest or earnest, but when I say I'm sorry I mean it. I often confuse myself with my actions. I cannot imagine how you must have perceived them," he continued.

She stared at him. He looked desperate for forgiveness. The guilt and the worry showed in the creases on his forehead. His mouth was curved into a hesitant confused state. "Granger please say something. I need to know what you are thinking," he pressed. She paused to collect her thoughts.

"Well, I am still a bit confused. This is a lot to take in. You have done many things in your past that I did not understand. Then, you apologized and wanted forgivness. You acted kind and sweet. Then, again you made the same mistake. Next, you were honest with me. It is just lot to think about and try to decipher" she took a breath before she smiled. She place her hand on top of his. "I accept your apology." Draco scooted closer to her on the couch. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She glanced at his face before she lay her head on his shoulder. She stared back at the fire. It seemd less aggressive compared to earlier. Draco broke the silence once again.

"Are Potter and Weasley engaged?" Draco asked. Hermione turned and looked perplexed at his random question.

"Yea they are. They became engaged over summer. Harry asked her while they were on a walk around the Weasley's garden. Why do you ask?" she replied. Draco ignored her question.

"Are they going to have kids? When is their wedding?" Draco pressed. Hermione just became more confused. She answered never the less.

"They do want kids. Although, I know they will find a house and have steady jobs before they begin that part of their lives. They want to have a summer wedding after Harry graduates. Why are you asking all of this?" Draco did not ignore her question that time.

"I was just curious. They seem happy together and I noticed Weasley's ring the other day. Do you know where they'll have the wedding?"

"Goodness, I don't know! The Weasley's home I suppose. Why does it matter?" Hermione asked genuinely curious. Draco paused in thought. What he was about to say was completely mad. It was a way he could prove to them that he forgave them and hoped for the same.

"Well, the Malfoy Manor is much more suitable for a wedding than that tiny Burrow. They should at least consider it. We have a ball room and gardens," he replied. Hermione was shocked. She gapped at him. He was offering his home for the wedding of his life time nemesis and a Weasley.

"Let me get this straight. You Draco Malfoy are suggesting that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley get married at the Malfoy Manor?" She had to ask for confirmation. He nodded his head yes. "Who are you and what happened to the real Malfoy?" she asked.

"I am not that different. I just think that we are all adults now. Maybe we should start acting like them and put the past in the past. My father is not home and my mother could easily be persuaded to take a trip. The Manor would be able to fit the Weasley clan and the gardens would be lovely for a reception." Draco was slightly stunned by his own words. He took a breath and blinked a few times at the thought of Potter and all of those Weasley's standing in his home. Hermione was pleasently surprised by Malfoy's words. She gave him a quick, tight hug.

"That is a fabulous idea Malfoy. I can not guarantee an all positive response, but I will talk to them at Hogsmead," she exclaimed. Draco and Hermione continued to talk about the couples at the school before they fell asleep on couch together.


	11. Hogsmeade Day Chapter 11

**_Hey guys! Life gets busy, still no excuse for taking so long to update this story though. I have updated Meet You Again a few times, but if your reading this you ship Dramione... Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I hope I made your wait worth it. I have five more rough draft chapters that I will work harder to get posted faster. Please forgive all of my spelling, grammer, punctuation, etc. mistakes. I check it a few times post and then notice a ridicolous amount of mistakes. So sorry._**

_

Hogsmeade day finally arrived Saturday. The new students were very excited. The older ones were not as anxious, but still happy to revisit a place where they had happy memories. Draco and Hermione only briefly talked the morning of. Hermione met with Luna and Ginny. They made their way to Flourish and Blotts.

"So Luna, do tell us how are you and Neville doing?" Ginny asked.

"We are splendid. He treats me like a queen. We focus a lot on compromise and talking. Sometimes he struggles with telling me what he wants. I think he gets embarrassed. I do truly love him. We plan on taking an excavation before our wedding. We want to start our careers strong and really focus on us before children. Though we do want children somewhere down the line," Luna replied airily.

"I think you guys will have beautiful children. Does Neville have a magic number?" Ginny continued.

"Oh he's only thinking a few so we can split our time with them and work and also be able to bring them with us on trips. I am happy with however many this oven makes." Luna smiled. "What about you and Harry? Does he want many children?"

"We haven't talked about it much. I, of course, want a large family and he is not so sure. We will name our eldest son James and second Albus. I will get to name the girls," she said earnestly.

"We have to find someone for Hermione," Luna noted.

"No, no. I am fine. It did not work out with Ron and a break from romance would be nice," Hermione lied.

"A break from romance sounds horrible," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Says the girl who has had more boyfriends then I can count," Hermione quipped.

"It was not that many. It has always been Harry. It just took us both a while to realize, mostly him though," Ginny countered.

"You deserve someone who will make you feel beautiful, have you waking up smiling in the morning, laugh so hard you snort, dance in the moonlight, or someone who's simple touch can send waves of warmth through your body," Luna pressed. Hermione did have someone like that. He just did not say that he loved her. The same guy she could never date becuase of their past and friend groups. Ginny turned to look at Hermione.

"Can't you think of anyone that makes you feel that way?" Hermione paused in thought. She shook her head no, but not fast enough. "I think you're lying. You can't hide your true feelings. Could this person possibly sleep acroos the hall from you?" Ginny asked while she raised a knowing eyebrow. Hermione blushed.

"No. There is nobody for me. I just have to be patient. I'll find someone eventually. Don't worry," Hermione assured. Ginny turned and whispered in Luna's ear.

"More like we have to be patient with her until she realizes he is right under her nose." Luna nodded in agreement. The three women browsed the store. Hermione purchased a new perfume and some taming hair care products. Luna bought various nargle repellents as well as a new pair of earings that attract warblers. Ginny kept what was in her bag a secret only saying Harry would thank her. They met up with the guys at the Three Broomsticks. Neville, Ron, Harry, and Seamus sat on the one side as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sat across from them. Butter Beer went all around. They talked and played magic games. They watched as Ron brutally beat Neville in chess. Then, Ginny beat Harry and it was down to brother vs. sister. They all watched, interested. Ron won with his last move earning himself another butterbeer. Harry gave Ginny a kiss, telling her she would always be a winner to him. Now seemed like a good time for Hermione to mention Draco's proposal.

"So you guys, I have something I would like to say." They all turned to her and she took a breath. "You two are a perfect couple and amazing friends. I know you will make each other very happy in the years to come. A suggestion has been made to me that I would like to share. Considering how large your family is and the state of the Burrow... What would you think of having your wedding at the Malfoy Manor? It could be in the garden and there is more than enough room." Hermione finished holding her breath. Harry was gaping at her. Neville looked shocked while Seamus looked confused. Luna wasn't paying any attention and Ron was as red as a tomato. Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Well... I had never considered that before. Where did you get the idea from?" Ginny reponded calming. You could hear the hesitation and apprehensiveness of the thought. Hermione blinked.

"Draco actually suggested it to me he-" Hermione was cut off by Ron.

"Are you mad 'Mione?! All Draco has ever been is trouble, you know that as much as everyone here. You can't pretend to forget what happened to you there! It could be a trap for all we know! I am not having my best mate and sister wed in that-" Ginny cut off her furious brother.

"Ronald! It is not your decision where Harry and I wed. It is ours. We appreciate your imput, but yelling at 'Mione is not the way to gain our confidence. Harry and I will have to discuss the matter privately. And don't think we don't know what has gone on there." Ginny replied in a tone that left no question. She sounded, alarmingly, like her mother. Harry kissed her temple. He was so proud of how she could control and release her temper at the same time.

"I agree with Ginny. Thanks for telling us 'Mione." Harry spoke confidently. Hermione nodded. A silence fell over the table. It was so thick it was almost palpable. Ron pushed away from the table and stormed out. Seamus followed with a nod towards the table. Hermione sat biting her lip in worry. Had it been a bad idea to mention Draco's proposal at all?

Luna spoke up breaking the tension, "Neville, game of chess?" Neville agreed and the two of them began to play. Luna was surprisingly good, but she let Neville win. Harry and Ginny beganing talking in hushed tones towards each other. Hermione took a sip from her drink. Then another, and another, and one after that.

. . .

Draco's Point of View

Draco rolled over in his bed. It was Saturday. He could hear Hermione move around in the kitchenette. He groaned, but sat up and stretched. He took a quick shower before he joined Hermione for some coffee. The spoke briefly about nothing important. Draco realized it was Hogsmeade and with a quick apology ran off to find Blaise. He had a date with Pansy. He sat down next to Blaise in the Great Hall. He was thankful Pansy was not there yet.

"I need your help," Draco leaned over to whisper. Blaise's lips curved up into a smirk. He had predicted Draco would forget and based on his current face of panic he was right.

"You have a date with Pansy today. You promised. Are you sticking to your Shrieking Shack plan?" Blaise asked in a low tone. Draco nodded. He had not come up with anything else.

"Yes. I need a picnic basket.. blanket and... oh a blind fold! Can you get those before we leave?" Draco asked. Blaise smiled.

"You are asking _the_ Blaise Zabini. I got this," they turned back to their food.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you," Draco mumbled.

"I know exacted what you _won't_ do with me. Without me though, you _would_ do those things with Pansy. Speaking of she's 9 'oclock." Blaise focused on his food while Draco turned to see a happy Pansy walked up to him and sit to his right.

"So Draco.. what are we doing today?" she asked with batted eyelashes. Draco shifted in his seat.

"Well, it is a surprise. You will be blindfolded so will just have to wait," he said. He hesitantly placed his hand on her knee. She raised a brow but did not argue. A blind fold sounded interesting to her. After they ate Draco stalled for Blaise being going on and on about Pansy's perfume. Blaise met them by the door a minute before the students would departure. Draco wrapped the blindfold over her eyes and took the basket and blanket in on hand. He held hers in the other. She had soft enough hands, but Draco's involuntarily started to sweat. If she noticed she did not say anything.

Blaise split up and Draco took a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. Not all of the tunnels were ruined during the Battle at Hogwarts. Pansy kept asking if she could take off the blind fold as the light and temperature changed around her. Draco repeatedly told her no and swatted her hand if she tried. Once they were inside, Draco lay the blanket on the ground and put the basket down beside it. He let go of Pansy's hand and took her blind fold off and with a hesitant jazz hands and said ta-da!

Pansy was a little confused, but still flattered. Draco had never done anything romantic for her. They sat down on the blanket and Draco began to unpack the basket. Blaise had a variety of options, all very exceptional. Draco poured firewhiskey for them in the wine glasses. Blaise had been in a hurry.. Pansy looked around the room. She knew where they were. Maybe it was not so romantic.

"You took me to the Shrieking Shack?" she questioned. Draco focused on the food. The napkins were cloth and folded.

"What, don't like it? It is quiet, away from obnoxious peers, and did I mention Firewhiskey?" he held up the glass for emphasis. Pansy smiled at Draco's nervousness. She remembered this was only his third date ever. He had a fling with Astoria Greengrass back in their fifth year. She placed her hand on his.

"It is perfect, don't be so nervous, it is just me," she winked. Draco calmed and took a bite of a fancy sandwhich. "So where is Blaise off to then?" Draco swallowed the food in his mouth before he responded.

"He went to check out the new book store and have some butterbeer." They ate and talked for a few hours before Pansy decided to change the subject to more pressing matters.

. . .

"So am I going to see your showerrr- tonight?" she asked with batted eyelashes. Draco nearly choked on his drink.

"Not tonight Pansy. I think you've had too much firewhiskey." Draco reached for her cup with its fourth serving. She swatted his hand away.

"I'm finee... more please," she slurred. Draco packed the bottle away.

"Maybe we should head back," Draco suggested while packing up the plates.

"I want to sleep in your bed... not that Granger," she pouted.

"She has not slept in my bed. Don't worry," Draco eased the glass out of her hand.

"Has she seen your shower?" she asked with raised eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes and stood.

"No. Don't worry. C'mon Pans' lets go back. You can sleep in my bed if you'd like." He coaxed her into standing and she leaned against him for support.

"Mmmm..hhmm I call top bunk," she giggled.

"There is only one level, you know that," Draco rolled her eyes at her insinuation. Draco wrapped his arm around her waist to support her. They made their way outside of the shack and towards the school. Pansy tripped and complained about her ankle hurting. Draco carried her over his shoulder and the basket and blanket in his other. He knew it did not loook good carrying an intoxicated Pansy. He rushed to his room.

Once in his room, Pansy insisted upon wearing his clothes. Hers were "too stuffy." Draco gave her his pair of secret sweats and a loose button down. She changed in his room, so Draco turned around and faced the wall. He felt guilty seeing her undress while intoxicated. He turned back around when she was done and put her clothes in the bathroom. Pansy sat on the bed. She was not as drowesy anymore. She felt fidgety.

"Draco come here," she called. He came and sat down next to her on the bed. She scooted over and unbashfully sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled her face against his neck. She started to unbotton his shirt. Draco wrapped his hands around hers.

"Pansy stop. You are not thinking straight. You don't actually want this," Draco tried to convince her.

"Oh but I really do!" she pouted. Draco tried to lay her gently on the bed, but she pulled him down with her. She began to kiss his cheeks, jaw, chin, anything within her reach. She was rushing. Draco tried to gently push her off, but she pulled him in and crashed their lips together. She was not a bad kisser, but he did noy see stars and the feeling in his stomach was not a happy butterfly, but a churning. Their tongues collided and Pansy bite teasingly on Draco's bottom lip. He involuntarily moaned. Pansy smirked.

"See you want it too," she cooed. Draco sat up and pushed her roughly.

"No Pans'. We are just friends. I can't do this, especially with you intoxicated." Pansy looked indignant before she processed what he had said.

"I am not!.. Well then, why don't you join me?" She wriggled her eyebrows. Draco tried to move off the bed but, Pansy's claws did not let him get too far. They were kissing again. Pansy's arms were wrapped around Draco's back pulling him closer. Draco wanted to stop, but his body was very conflicted. Pansy was a good kisser, but when intoxicated she was sloppy and left scratches along his back. She hastily pulled her shirt over her head and had his unbottoned in no time. Only then did she come up for air. She placed her hands on his chest and began to draw lines along his muscles. She kissed up his neck, she loved his cologne. Draco tried to even his breathing as he saw Pansy's breasts rise in and fall with hers. She really was pretty. Her hair was damp and tangled but still framed her face well. She was very dominant. She was straddling him. Slowly rocking her hips. He knew it was wrong, but Draco moaned at her movements. He had not slept with a girl for a while... Pansy moved to nibbling his ear.

"Blaise isn't the only one who can do this," she whispered.

Draco heard Hermione enter the Common Room. He froze emmidiately. He dropped his hands from Pansy's back and rebuttoned his shirt. Pansy groaned in protest. She did not want to stop. Draco closed and locked his door. He flattened out his shirt and brushed his hair. He then came over and put a shirt on Pansy. His bed was a mess and already smelt like her perfume. He was sure his lips were puffy from the snoggy session he had just had. His stomach twisted. It was wrong. He should not have let it got that far. Pansy began to complain.

"I gave you a picnic, showed you my bed, and you got your kiss. You need to rest now. I'll find a potion in the morning, but you still might hurt." He smoothed her hair and pulled the covers up over her. He sat down next to her and calmed her down. She soon was asleep... maybe he a spell as well as coaxing. Draco left his room, but still kept the door closed. He entered the common room and noticed Hermione pacing, deep in thought.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She glanced at his face. He wondered if she could tell he had been kissing Pansy. He kicked himself in the stomach. Pansy had kissed him first, but did that really make it okay? No, he thought.

"Well, I told my friends about the Manor idea. Ron isn't happy..." she continued to tell him about her day. Draco was half listening. He also wanted to make sure Pansy was still sleeping. He heard a loud thump from his room. Hermione jumped at the noise and gave Draco a skeptical look.

"Um... I'll be right back. I have to check on something," Draco excused himself and rushed to his room. Pansy was in the bathroom and taking a shower. "Pansy! Get out," he hissed.

"I told you I wanted to see your shower. come join me," she winked. Draco turned the water off and found a towel hurriedly.

"Dry yourself off. You need to rest not take a shower. What were you thinking?" Draco asked. Pansy wrapped her hair up with the towel and proceeded to wrap Draco's robe around herself.

"Remember when I danced in this for you?" she asked. She started to dance and Draco pulled her by her wrists back to his bedroom. "Oh Draco! Are you going to hand cuff me?" Draco ignored her and tucked her back in the bed. He searched through his drawers before he found a sleeping potion. He liked to use it when he had nightmares, but this was a better cause. He handed Pansy the drink and she drank it without question. She made a face at the bitter flavor. "Tell me a story. I can't sleep till you tell me one," her smile turned into a yawn. Draco sighed. He really wanted her to sleep.

"Okay. Once upon a time. There was a boy. He lived in a magical world. He went on adventures and on one of them he met a beautiful girl. The girl was unlike most of the girls he had met. She was smart and stubborn. They decided to meet in a secret meadow, since their parents did not like eachother," he began.

"You're such a sap," Pansy mumbled.

"They played from dawn to dust in the meadow. They became close friends. Until, one day a friend of the girl discovered them. They ran away together as far as they could manage. They never looked back, they would only look at each other. They lived happily the rest of their lives together in a new meadow," he concluded. He smiled. Pansy was fast asleep. She looked peaceful. She would probably not remember everything that had happened in the morning. Draco sighed his friends were such trouble sometimes. He turned off his light and closed the door. Hermione was sitting on the couch looking at him questionably.

"Did I hear voices?" she asked.

"No only mine," he responded quickly.

"What made the thumbing noise? Was your shower running?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"Nothing. No water, no voices, just a book that fell off a ledge. No big deal," he rambled off.

"Sure? Can I check?" she asked.

"No. It's fine. Let's get some fresh air." Hermione agreed even though she did not believe him. Draco retreived his broom.

TBC- hope you guys likes it. Please review!


End file.
